


210 Lilac Sky

by quinacridone_gold



Series: Upper West Side [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, mlm, sokka is crazy, zukka - Freeform, zuko is the sane one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinacridone_gold/pseuds/quinacridone_gold
Summary: “It’s the middle of the night, you call me saying you’re leaving for 3 days, and you don’t even know where you’re going?!”Or:Sokka and Zuko go on a badly planned last minute road trip the weekend before Sokka's dad's wedding. To the tune of 210 Lilac Sky by Goody Grace.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Upper West Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	210 Lilac Sky

**Author's Note:**

> so. started writing it, had a mental breakdown completely forgot it existed started writing another fic,\ finally remembered this one existed finished it in about 45 minutes, bon appetit. 
> 
> this is completely unedited and i hate the ending. i literally did half of it in 45 minutes im so sorry

_July_

_Friday Night_

  
  


“I’m coming with you” Zuko said immediately.

“No, Zuko. I need to do this. Alone.” Sokka’s voice floated out from Zuko’s phone.

“I heard you.” Zuko replied. “I’m not letting you go off for three days by yourself. You’re not in a good place, and you need someone sane with you to make sure you don’t get yourself arrested. So when do we leave.” 

There was silence on the other line. Then, “Fine. Hurry up and pack, we’re leaving tonight. Like, right now.”

Zuko nodded, and then remembered Sokka couldn’t see him. “Give me 45 minutes.” He said, and hung up.

It had been the first time three nights since he’d heard from Sokka. Zuko hadn’t liked the distance, but he understood it. In four days, Sokka’s father was getting remarried. When Sokka had found out about the engagement, he’d stayed at Zuko’s for two weeks straight. As much as Zuko had enjoyed spending all that extra time with his boyfriend, it hadn’t all been fun - Sokka had been in a bad place. Sokka supported his dad, of course, but it wasn’t easy to find out your mother was alive after 8 years of believing her dead, she was married to another guy and they both wanted to see you, and your dad was gay for his best friend whom he was getting married to in 3 months time - all in the span of a few days.

Zuko jogged around his penthouse, gathering some of Sokka’s belongings as well as his own. Sokka spent half his time at Zuko’s now, and always managed to forget a thing or seven when he left. At first they hadn't minded, as it meant seeing each other again to pick up or drop off an item, but eventually they’d just given up and started leaving things at Zuko’s. Zuko packed a suitcase entirely with snacks, smiling as he zipped it shut. Sokka would certainly approve of having an entire bag dedicated to food.

Zuko packed for three days, as the wedding was on Tuesday and he suspected Sokka wouldn’t want to come back earlier than he had to. When everything was packed, he still had a few minutes before he needed to leave, so he walked around the penthouse to check for anything he might have forgotten. He poked a head through each doorway, scanning for anything he might be forgetting and fondly recalling the past three months he’d spent almost entirely in this place with Sokka.

He entered the kitchen, where they’d ruined many a meal (they would start making out and forget all about the food).

The living room, where they’d watched many of Sokka's favorite movies in order of least favorite to favorite (they still hadn’t made it all the way through the list), and Sokka had routinely spilled popcorn everywhere while trying to wiggle into Zuko’s lap. Why he didn’t just start there in the first place and save them both the trouble, Zuko didn’t know. Now, no matter how many times Zuko knelt down to look under the couch, there were always more pieces of popcorn he’d somehow missed. 

The bedroom. His favorite by far. Zuko leaned against the doorframe and smiled softly.

_Sokka breathing his name._

_Sokka’s hands in his hair. Sokka’s lips on his skin._

_“Is this okay?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“God,_ yes _.”_

_Sokka’s bare chest, bare legs, blue eyes._

_Sapphire eyes._

_“Don’t stop. Please.”_

_“Sokka...”_

Zuko blinked, snapping out of his reverie, pushing off the doorframe and heading out while wrestling with his suitcases. Stupid wheel was sticking. As he wrangled his way out, he vaguely wondered where Sokka was taking him.

~~~

"I have no idea" Sokka replied cheerfully.

“It’s the middle of the night, you call me saying you’re leaving for 3 days, and you don’t even know where you’re going?!”

“That’s the fun in it! Adventure, you know?” 

“No, I don’t know. Do you at least have a map?” Zuko rubbed his forehead, yawning. He was starting to regret this.

“Nope.” Sokka replied cheerfully. “Just go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when I get tired.”

“So this is a road trip then?” Zuko asked.

“I guess so.”

“I should’ve packed more food.”

“Now you’re thinking like me.” Sokka smiled at Zuko, who hmmed and reclined his seat back. 

“Good night, beautiful.” Sokka said as Zuko’s eyelids grew heavier. Sokka’s next words were muffled as Zuko drifted off, and he only just heard them. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

_ Saturday _

Zuko blinked awake, a familiar weight on one side of his chest. Sokka had somehow managed to fall asleep half on top of Zuko as he usually did, but seeing as they were still in the front seat of Zuko’s car it didn’t look very comfortable.

Zuko glanced around out the windows. They were pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

“You’re awake.” Sokka yawned.

“I thought you said you were going to wake me up.”

“You were making these little snores, it was so cute. And you looked so peaceful.” Sokka smiled.

Zuko wrinkled his nose. “I don’t snore.” 

Sokka just laughed.

“So I was thinking we could drive east a little, there’s this famous bounce house place I heard about in the next state over-”

“Sokka, I am  _ not _ going to a  _ bounce house.” _

~~~

“Ooh, look. Is that a rave?” Sokka pointed out the window later that night - post bounce house (it was closed, to Zuko’s relief) and post McDonald’s (Sokka tried to fit into the PlayPlace and got a. stuck, b. nasty looks from several mothers, and c. some chicken nuggets) - to a building pulsing with colored lights and music.

“No.”

“Are you sure? Because it looks like it might be a rave. Or at least a party.”

“Sokka,  _ no _ .”

“Sokka yes! C’mon, let’s see if we can get in.” Sokka made a highly illegal u-turn.

“This is a terrible idea,” Zuko said, just to make sure Sokka was aware. “You’re going to get my car impounded.”

Minutes later, Sokka and Zuko walk through the doors of a warehouse packed with people, most a few years older and all holding those classic red solo cups, presumably full of something as illegal as Sokka’s u-turn. The music was loud enough to hurt and the flashing lights were an epileptic’s worst nightmare.

Sokka loved it. 

He yelled something muffled by the music and voices about drinks and dashed off, leaving Zuko to blink disorientedly around him. He elbowed his way through the crowd looking for a quiet corner to wait for Sokka, relying on people’s strange tendency to jump out of his way upon seeing him. He wondered why they did that.

~~~

Sokka surfaced from the bottom of his cup and looked around for Zuko. His boyfriend wasn’t hard to spot; he was currently blazing a trail for himself, clearing the way with a wide variety of withering glares, disdainful sneers, and lip curls. 

Sokka sighed and balanced a few drinks in his arms, making his way to the corner Zuko was (unsuccessfully) trying to hide in and laughing when he saw his boyfriend glaring mutely at several interested partygoers attempting to socialize with him (“Nice scar, how’d you get it?” “Can I have some of your drink? Mine is empty.” “What shampoo do you use?” “And he was like ‘No way, dude’. Can you believe that?”). 

Sokka stepped in, handing Zuko a plastic cup and wrapping his now-free arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Hi.” Zuko said with relief. 

“You’re welcome,” Sokka replied, gently nudging his boyfriend in the cheek. To the others he grinned and said, “Taken.” 

They laughed goodnaturedly and started to talk amongst themselves but didn't make any moves to leave. Zuko’s lips were pressed into a tight line, and Sokka kissed them back to normal.

“Relax! It’s a party, you’re supposed to have fun. Isn’t this fun??”

~~~

_ No, this is not fun,  _ Zuko thought grumpily as he carried a drunk and semi-conscious Sokka bridal style out to the car. When Sokka had started trying to remove Zuko’s clothing in the middle of the building, Zuko had decided that was enough partying for the two of them and promptly removed Sokka from the premises. 

“If you throw up I’m leaving you here in the parking lot. Maybe some poor sap will take pity and adopt you,” Zuko told Sokka.

“Mmm.” Sokka replied. Zuko sighed.

“How do you always manage to do this, you fucking lightweight? Do you have a drinking problem?! You do realize you’re still underage?” Zuko tried anger. Sokka just snuggled into his chest, and Zuko gave up. As they reached the car Zuko gently set Sokka in the back and removed his boyfriend’s shoes and jeans, then his own, and wriggled onto the seat underneath Sokka. He should’ve packed a tent or something.

Sokka blinked back awake as Zuko eased himself semi-underneath him, peering blearily at his boyfriend.

“G’morning” he mumbled.

“Sokka, it’s 2 A.M.” Zuko said.

“Technically morning.” After a pause, “Thanks for partying with me.”

“Go to sleep, Sokka. And  _ don’t _ throw up.”

“Okay. G’night. I love you.”

And that’s when the world as Zuko knows it  _ stops _ . 

His whole life he’s heard that word; it’s everywhere. On TV, in songs, in his Uncle's eyes and on strangers’ lips. Never from Father, never from Azula, though he thinks that could be more because she doesn’t know  _ how _ to say it rather than that she doesn’t love him at all.

The only person who ever told Zuko they loved him and meant it was Mom. And that was a very long time ago.

But now, in the backseat of a car that was not meant for sleeping in at all, tired, buzzed, and with his boyfriend - his first boyfriend, his first real relationship that wasn’t for show or to keep people off his back - curled around him, here and now Zuko has never felt more loved. His trauma made him more openly loving, not less. It opened his eyes, and it changed him, sure. But it didn’t take love away from him. That was something he would always have and never hide.

He hoped Sokka was something he would always have too.

“I love you more.” Zuko whispered, and meant it.

Sokka brow furrowed. “Love  _ you _ more.” He insisted.

“I love you even more.” Zuko said, smiling. 

Now Sokka was really indignant, but he was also very drunk and falling asleep. “Olive  _ you _ …” he mumbled, and was gone. The snores would start any minute now, Zuko knew from experience.

As his own eyelids drooped, he murmured one last time, “I love you more”, and fell asleep to the feeling of Sokka’s heartbeat against his chest.

~~~

_ Sunday _

“Grngh.”

“Sleeping beauty awakes.” Zuko said from the front seat upon hearing his boyfriend wake up, and tossed a breakfast burrito at Sokka’s face.

“Why is it so early? Why does my head  _ hurt? _ ” Sokka groaned.

“Do you not remember?” Zuko twisted in his seat to face Sokka. “You must have been really hammered.”

“That part I do remember. Ugh, my mouth tastes awful. Remind me to never drink again.”

“I try, Sokka. Every time.” Zuko sighed, “Your toothbrush is in the trunk somewhere, you can brush your teeth in that Jack N’ The Box.”

Sokka grunted and got out of the car.

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

Zuko’s lips turned up at the corners. He couldn’t stop replaying last night in his head. Did Sokka really not remember? No, of course he did. He always remembered when he was drunk, like that time two months ago when he’d turned up at Zuko’s door in the middle of the night.

Zuko paused. Had it only been two months? It felt like it had been years, but in a good way. 

Two months. Zuko smiled a little.

_ ~~~ _

Two months! Two months and Sokka already said  _ I love you?! _ Was he crazy? 

He slid down the wall of the Jack N’ The Box bathroom.  _ Please,  _ he thought,  _ please say Zuko doesn’t remember. _

Oh, curse him and his impeccable memory!

Sokka wasn’t ready for this. His world was falling apart and it had only been two months and he loved Zuko.

He did. He loved him, so why did the mere thought of saying those words out loud terrify him? 

“Breathe, Sokka. He said it back. Right? I definitely remember him saying it back.”  _ I think? _

“I really, really need to stop getting drunk.” Sokka muttered, standing up and sticking his toothbrush in his mouth.  _ Okay. This is fine, I’m fine. Just act like everything is fine. _

_ Monday _

“Well maybe that wouldn’t happen if you just  _ held still _ .”

“I am holding still! Maybe you just suck at painting nails!”

“You just moved again.”

“Zuko,  _ you were the one who moved.  _ I  _ watched  _ you.”

“Liar.”

“You’re getting nail polish all over my fingers.”

Zuko dipped the brush into the pot and smeared bright blue glittery nail polish all over Sokka’s hand.

Sokka shrieked and wiped his hand off on Zuko’s chest, who stared at the stain calmly for a moment before turning his gaze slowly back to Sokka. Sokka blanched and held up his hands.

“I didn’t mean it! Babe! Baby, I’m sorry! Zuko don’t do this-” Sokka pleaded with his boyfriend, scrambling to his feet and running. Zuko overtook him in moments, tackling him to the grass and holding him down.

“You’ll regret that,” He growled into Sokka’s ear. Sokka’s involuntary shiver didn’t go unnoticed by Zuko, who took Sokka’s earlobe between his teeth gently. 

“We can’t do this here,” Sokka whined, but didn’t struggle as Zuko sucked a place on his neck. “ _ Zuko _ . This is a public space! There could be children!”

Zuko responded by locking his arms around Sokka’s middle and sitting up, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Sokka sat between Zuko’s legs, resting his hands on Zuko’s arms, which were still wrapped around his middle.

“My nail polish,” Sokka complained, staring at his hands mournfully. They were a mess, and only half done.

“Oh, shut up.” Zuko mumbled.

_ Tuesday _

“Ready to go home?”

“No, but yeah. The wedding is in a few hours, we don’t really have a choice. I guess we’ll need to rent tuxes…” Sokka had almost forgotten about the wedding, which was that evening.

“I have some at home. You could borrow one?” Zuko offers, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Okay.” Sokka smiles at him. “Good, because tuxedos are expensive.”

~~~

Zuko had not thought this through. He hadn’t expected to be so affected by Sokka in a tux. In  _ his _ tux. 

“Well?” Sokka asked.

“Uh.” Zuko said.

“How kind of you to say.” Sokka smirked and brushed his hands over his chest. The suit actually fit pretty well; it was a dark grey color that looked good on him. Zuko was in its black twin.

Zuko looked stricken. “That’s not what I meant. I mean-” he rubbed the back of his neck, “You look great, is what I mean.” 

Sokka tried not to laugh. “Thanks. Help me out with the bowtie?”

Zuko came closer, fixing his eyes on the tie and only the tie. He was afraid that if he looked at Sokka he might kiss him, and if he did  _ that _ he might not be able to stop.

He could feel Sokka’s eyes on him as he worked, and when he was finished he took a deep breath rather than look up.

“Are you ready for this?” Zuko asked quietly.

Sokka lifted his chin up and kissed him softly, gently, sweetly.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“I really do look good in your clothes, don’t I?”

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka took a deep breath. He could do this, and he would. Because he wanted to, and because it was the truth.

“I love you.” He said in a rush, flushing.

Zuko’s smile could’ve lit up the entire sky.

“I love-” he started to reply, but Sokka’s lips got in the way.

~~~

The wedding was beautiful. It was outdoors, in the late afternoon when the sun was low in the sky, setting everything on fire. 

Everyone came, even Mai and Ty Lee. Aang cried when Bato and Hakoda said their vows, Toph laughed at him, and Katara whacked Toph. 

Zuko looked at Sokka.  _ Is this okay? _

Sokka looked back and smiled.  _ Yeah, it is. _

~~~

“Hello, Katara.”

Katara whipped around. She knew that voice. She remembered that voice singing her and her brother to sleep, teaching Katara how to sew on a pair of Sokka’s pants, telling Katara she loved her.

“Mom.” Katara’s voice broke. She was known to hold a grudge, and at times she could be a little unkind, but at that moment she was 8 years old and all she wanted was her mother.

“I love you so much, Katara. I’m so sorry.”

_ The End _

_ ~Epilogue~ _

Don’t worry, y’all! Everything turned out okay.

You Rha was an okay guy.

It took awhile but Sokka forgave his mom too.

Bato and Hakoda are such Dads. I love them.

Sokka and Zuko have their ups and downs just like any couple, but for the most part they’re happily in love, probably for the rest of their lives because I’m incredibly self indulgent.

I didn’t have time to fit any Mailee in but I wish I could’ve. Uh yeah anyways.


End file.
